finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Giant
Iron Giant , also known as Iron Man, is a hulking metal brute commonly found as an enemy in nearly all of the games in the Final Fantasy series. Although the name may change slightly from game to game, the physical appearance of iron giants usually remains roughly the same. They are tall metal monsters, often wielding large swords, that rely solely on physical attacks. They often come in two varieties--blue and red, though their exact nature and names vary. The Iron Giant first appeared as a rare encounter in Final Fantasy II's final dungeon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The first appearance of the Iron Giant (known as Iron Man in the ''Dark Shadow Over Palakia translation). The Iron Giant is a very rare random encounter, similar to Warmech, on the higher levels of Pandaemonium. In addition to giving good stat multipliers, it also drops Excaliburs, Aegis Shields, and Genji Armor. In the Dawn of Souls remake and all remakes thereafter, however, a new enemy, the Steel Giant appears as a random encounter and a mini-boss in the Soul of Rebirth. ''Final Fantasy III The Iron Giant does not appear in the original, however, it makes a special appearance as a hidden superboss in the Nintendo DS version and the following remakes of ''Final Fantasy III. He is located in the "??? Dungeon" that becomes unlocked after the related Mognet sidequest is completed. ''Final Fantasy IV In the SNES and PlayStation version of the game, the Mythril Golem was known as the IronMan. In addition, Armor Constructs resemble the traditional Iron Giant design, save for a cannon on their right hand instead of a sword. Red versions also appear, known as Armored Fiends. Also, in the Japanese exclusive Easy Type version of the ''Final Fantasy IV, the Steel Golem was renamed "Tetsukyojin", the Japanese name for the Iron Giant. Another recolor labeled Iron Giant appears exclusively in the Advance and Complete Collection versions, and is fought in the Lunar Ruins. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The party fights the Iron Giant from ''Final Fantasy II in the Depths of the True Moon. After defeating it, the party remarks how it was nothing like Zemus's Armor Constructs from the Giant of Babil. ''Final Fantasy V Similar to the second installment, the Iron Giant is a rare encounter in the final dungeon. It can be encountered in the upper floors of the dimensional castle portion of the Interdimensional Rift. It gives a hefty experience and ABP award, among other prizes. Final Fantasy VII Iron Man is a random encounter as the party approaches Jenova in the Northern Cave. A red version of it, Wolfmeister, also appears as an encounter on the Mt. Corel train tracks when Cid tries stopping the train from crashing into Corel. Final Fantasy VIII Iron Giants appear in various locations in Esthar after the Lunar Cry, Lunatic Pandora, and in the Deep Sea Research Center, where they are always found in pairs. A red version of it, the Red Giant, appears as a boss in Ultimecia Castle. Final Fantasy IX The Iron Man is a random encounter in the game's final dungeon, Memoria. Final Fantasy X Iron Giant is a random encounter on the Thunder Plains. More powerful versions, the Gemini, appear Inside Sin, and in the Omega Ruins. There is also a Monster Arena Species Conquest monster called Ironclad. Final Fantasy X-2 The Iron Giant appears in various places throughout the game. *Gemini *Iron Giant Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Iron Giant is a class of enemies first introduced in the ''Scars of Abyssea expansion released in the September 2010 version update. ''Final Fantasy XIV While there is no enemy called Iron Giant in the game, there is a Magitek Colossus that looks identical to the classic Iron Giant and appears as a powerful enemy inside the Garlean strongholds Castrum Centri and Castrum Meridianum towards the end of the game. ''Final Fantasy XV Trailers for the game have shown Noctis fighting an Iron Giant-type enemy. Final Fantasy Type-0 Iron Giants appear as enemies in ''Final Fantasy Type-0. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Iron Giant is a boss monster at Mount Kilanda, relying on heavy physical attacks with a large sword, as well as a non-elemental spell similar to Ultima in later portions of the game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The Iron Giant appears as a boss in the Infinity Spire in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The Iron Giant appears in the game as a powerful field boss. They usually appear sleeping in the field, and, as so, the player must awaken them in order to fight them. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Iron Giant is a summon and when summoned, its artwork from Final Fantasy X appears and allows the summoner to reduce the opponent's Bravery by half with each HP attack with Reaper. Iron Giant can be obtained in the third stage of the Distant Glory - Villains storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Like all summons in ''Dissidia, Iron Giant returns in Dissidia 012 with the same function. The Iron Giant can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 80 KP. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Iron Giants appear as enemies in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, commonly in Final Fantasy II battle scenarios. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Final Fantasy: Airborne Brigade The Iron Giant appears as a boss inside the Lunatic Pandora. In battle, the Iron Giant uses Reaper. Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Iron Giant appears in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest as an enemy encountered inside the Fabul Waterways and Zanarkand Ruins. It uses Takedown and drops the Defender. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales The Iron Giant is a lightning element card, and has six cards under its name. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Iron Giant enemies are fearsome foes, with high stats and powerful skills such as Multi-Slash. They appear as regular enemies and in Dueling Rooms as giant variants. They are better avoided unless Chocobo is capable of defeating one in only two or three hits. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Iron Giant appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance. His card is earth-elemental. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Gallery de:Eisengigant it:Gigante di ferro Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Enemies Category:Chocobo Tales Cards